


Dream, Please

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: Sometimes you wish for impossible things.





	Dream, Please

The words you type go unnoticed, if not ignored. It’s almost funny how quickly they revert to the things they swore never to do. How they always go back to the ‘better’ you, leaving you heartbroken and alone in the dust.

 

You sit amongst the cobwebs in the back of the mind that hosts you, wishing you could become nothing, or join back together with the ‘alpha’ you. Sometimes you wish you could fall asleep and never wake up, because then you’d be amongst those who at least pretend to care, and you wish for death instead. The permanent, Lord-English-induced kind. 

 

Or the kind that could occur if your ‘alpha’ counterpart ever decided to fix his broken soul.

 

It’s unlikely he will.

 

There is something else you could hope for, but it’s more unlikely than your death is. 

 

You hope he’ll dream of you, bring you into being with his hope bullshit. 

 

It is an irrational hope, as he as forgotten you just like the rest. 

 

You hope nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary yell at me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
